Aibumloc Island
by Djnila
Summary: It is a story about tomodachi life
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Disclaimer: I do now own the game as in the making of it I do have game to play on my 3DS. Dj is my Oc and the mii on my Island that I made. Mia is mii that I scan from the internet._

Here sit a little island in the middle of the ocean it is called Aibumloc island. First person to move to this place is Dj. He figure it would be a nice place to have a new start in life. Dj just got of the boat look around the Aibumloc and said " This place is very beautiful, but there not many buildings on this island except for the apartment building." Dj walk to the apartment building he then go inside where he notices the every apartment in the Building is empty. He then says to himself out loud " Am I the only one live on Aibumloc island well I hope more people move here for if no one else comes I will be very lonely and sad." He take the key for apartment 101 unlocks the door inside. Just as he step inside he the says "Now I am hungry. But I didn't see any place to get food from." He then walks to his window where he see a building called Food Mart has appear on the island. He then leave his apartment walks to the new building.

He then go inside where he notice that the cashier behind the counter is some kind of wood block head humanoid creature. The humanoid creature say "Welcome" Dj just smile at the humanoid creature as he look at the menu. Dj walks over to the humanoid creature and says "I like one veggie burger please." Humanoid creature take one veggie burger from the warmer behind him then hand's it to Dj where the Humanoid creature says "That will be five dollars." Dj give the Humanoid creature the five dollar he then starts eating the veggie burger walk back to his apartment. While he was walking back to his apartment eating his food he notice a boat had appeared at the dock. He then said to himself " I see someone else has move to this island I will have to introduce myself to the persons when I fine out who it is."

He then goes back to his apartment looks out the window for he wants to get a look at what person look like that will be live on the island with him. He then see a what look like a human female she has shoulder length light brown hair and black eyes she is wearing a yellow dress with gold color leggings and gold color flat heel shoes. Dj says to himself " She so beautiful I hope we can be friend I will wait till she get in her apartment then I go say hi to her," He wait couple minutes unit he hears the door to the apartment next to him go shut. He the leave his apartment and knock on his new neighbor's door The new neighbor says in a voice that sound like angel's voice to Dj " Come in the door is unlocked." Dj opens door steps inside in says to the new neighbor " Hi my name is Dj I want to welcome you to the island since we are neighbor and you are beautiful and I hope we can be friends. The new neighbor laugh Dj notice her cheek were red find time he told she was beautiful. The new neighbor said " You are the first person to ever call me beautiful my name is Mia and I would be honor to be your friend." they then both hug each other. Mia said " I see that a food mark is on this island I will have walk over to get something to eat."

Dj said "I walk with you if you like me too." Mia said " Sure that sounds more fun then just me walking over there by myself." They then leave the apartment building together. As they are walking Mia says I see the there is a found with piggy bank by for donation" they both walk over to the piggy bank put some money into the it. They continue walking Mia then says "Oh the is a clothing store here now let go check it out." They head into the store where Dj notice that Mia is looking at the yellow coat with a skirt and brown boots outfit. He then hears her sight as she walk away from the display head to a different area of the store. Dj says to the cashier "I like to buy the the yellow coat with a skirt and brown boots outfit for a friend." the cashier goes get the same outfit from the back of the store the cashier put it in a bag and says that will be 48 dollars." Dj give cashier 48 dollars then takes the bag and runs to where Mia is When he reach Mia he says "Here this is for you." She takes the bag looks inside and saids " Oh this is the outfit I was look at thank you, but you didn't have buy this for me."

Dj said "I know, but I want to get it for you." Mia than said "I'm going to go put this on right now." She the runs to the fitting room of the store she goes into the room shut door her. She then takes off her yellow dress she then sit down on the bench take of her gold color flat heel shoe she the remove her gold color leggings. She look in the mirror and see that is only where her yellow bra and yellow panties . She says to herself "Dj is right I am beautiful." she then take out the black long sleeves puts it on. She then take out the mini blue skirt and put it on. She then take out the brown boots and slips them on to her feets. She then take out the long sleeve yellow coat and puts it on she button it up. She then pick her old clothes and puts them in the bag.

She then leave the fitting room run back to where Dj is and says"I love this new outfit." She then give him a hug where in the end the both end up blushing. They then leave the clothing store continue walking to the food mart. When they go inside Mia look at the menu and see that they have steak. She walk up to the cashier and says " I like one steak please. The cashier gets one plate of steak and give it to Mia and says "That will 15.90" she give the cashier the money. Mia look over at Dj and ask "Aren't you getting anything to eat?" Dj said "No I ate just while go." They then walk to table and sat down. Mia eat her steak as Dj just sat there and watch her. After Mia was down eating eating they left the food mart and head to the fountain where they sat on the edge of the fountain and splash each other with the water that was in it. Mia then said " Can you stay right here for a minute I be right back." Mia left in a flash before Dj could ask her anything.. When she return turn Dj notice that Mia had another clothing store bag in her hand. Mia look at Dj and said "This is for you." she hand the bag to him he then took the bag look inside and saw that it was the a green Tartan shirt, tan slacks, brown shoe, Dj look at Mia and said "Thank you I am going to go put this on I will be right back.

He ran to his apartment took off his old outfit and put on the new outfit. He then return to the fountain where Mia was sitting wait for him. When she saw him him she said "You look very hot in that outfit." He then said "You look very hot in you outfit too." They both end up blushing. Mia then said "I'm glad I move here for back in my hometown I had no friends, but now I have a great friend and neighbor. Dj said " I glad you moved here too. I wonder if we will get another neighbor soon." Mia said. " Yeah I was wondering about that too I guess we will just have to wait an see."

 _Please read and reveiw an if is a mill you like me to add to my island I will add that mii to the island in the game and in this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 _disclaimer: I do not own Toy Chica she belongs to the person that made the Fnaf games and Wolfiestar belongs to StarsuperS it is his OC and he is the author of a Tomodachi Life story called Wild Island it is a very good story check out if yous are interested._

Dj and Mia will still sitting at the fountain when they notice a wormhole appear on the beach and a female like human falls out of it. Then the wormhole disappeared from the beach. Mila says "We should go and see if she ok." Dj says " Yeah I agree we should go check on her." They then get up off the edge of fountain and walk to the beach where the female like human is laying. When they reach they notice that she is wearing a yellow dress, blue legging, and blue flat heel shoes. The female human like person wakes ups she looks up at Dj and Mia and asks "Where am I at, What is this pink stuff on my body and what is that thumping I feel inside my chest?" Dj says " You are on an island called Aibumloc Island. The pink stuff on your body is called skin and think you feel thumping in your chest is your heart."

Mila asks " Are you saying that world you came from you didn't have heart there? The female like human said "Yeah I came from place called Fnaf world everyone in that world is animatronic none of us had a heart there. So what yous are now telling me is that I'm real live human female here." Mila said "Yeah you are and my name is Mia I like to be your friend and I can help you with being a real live human female." The female human like person said "Yeah we can be friends for I am going need help with being real live human female the name I want by in the world I came from was called Toy Chica, but yous can call me Chica T." Dj then says "My name is Dj and i'd like to be your friend to Chica T." Chica T says " sure we can be friends too Dj."

Mia said " Chica T since we are all friends let's all go to the clothing store together so you can get a new outfit." Chica T says " Sure that sounds fun." Dj says " Yeah I'm willing to go there with yous." They all left beach area and walked to the clothing store. Inside the clother store Chica T walk towards a display of long knit sweaters. Chica T said " I like this yellow long knit sweater out it's cute." Mia walk up to this cashier and said " I like to buy that yellow long Knit sweater for my new friend." The cashier walk to the back of the store and bought out a yellow long knit sweater and put it in a bag. The cashier handed the bag to Mia and said " That will be 38 dollars. " Mia gave the cashier the money and then took the bag from cashier. She then ran over to Chica T and said " This is for you and you can go to the fitting to put it on."

Chica T took the bag from Mia and said " Can you come with me for I for I am going to need help for I never done this before." Mia says "Sure I can with you to help you. " Mia then grab Chica T hand and lead toward the fitting from. Mia shut the door as they go inside the fitting room. Chica T asks " Now what do in here?" Mia said " You now just take off you dress, shoe and leggings you should have no trouble doing that." Chica T did what Mia told her to do she removed her yellow dress she the sat down on the bench and took of her blue shoes she then removed her blue legging. Mia then said " Nice bra and Pantie I like the cupcake image that is on them." Chica T said " Oh say that's what they called I was just going to ask you about these." Mia nodded her head as hand Chica T the knited diamond pattern legging. Chica T put the legging on. Mia then hand Chica T the mini black skirt. Chica T put the Mini black skirt on Mia then hand her the yellow long knit sweater Chica T put the sweater on. Mia gave her the red knitted vest that had the pompom on end of the strings Chica T put the vest on, Mia the then hand her the brown show with the shoes with the silver buckles on top and pink soles, Chica T slipped the shoes on to her feet."

Chica T asked " Why can't we just walk around the island in are bra and panties?" Mia said " I just would not be right for we don't want guys to see are bra and panties, but in the summer we can wear something called two piece bathing suit." Chica said " The only get that is here is Dj." Mia said " That is true buy more guy may come to this island." Chica then said "Oh" as she pick up her old outfit and put in the clothing store bag. Mia open the of the fitting room they both walk out together and head to where Dj was wait for them. When they reach Dj Mia ask him "What do think of Chica T new outfit she is wearing?" Dj said "She is very beautiful and you are too." Mia felt her cheek get warm she look over at Chica T and saw that her cheeks were red. Chica T asked " Why do my cheeks feel warm all of sudden?" Mia said " Is because your blushing which is your cheek get red and they start to feeling warm." Chica T asked " Is that why your cheek are red too." Mia said "Yeah I'm blushing too." Chica T asked "What made us start blushing?" Mia said " I can't believe I going to say this out loud. but here it reason for why we starting blushing we both like it when Dj called us beautiful." Dj said "While you were in the fitting room a Hat shop appear and walk over to it get us each some from there." He then hands a hat box to Mia and to Chica T. Mia open up her hat saw black head she took out of the box and puts on her head. She then said " Thank you really like it." She then give Dj a hug Chica T open up her had and see a Yellow Russian hat. She take out of the box and puts on her head. Chica. "Thank yous no one ever given me gifts before." She gives a hug to Dj she then give a hugs to Mia after ward she feel wet running down her cheeks.

Chica T asks " Why do my cheeks feel wet and why is my vison all burry?" Mia says " It's because you are crying, but they are not tears of sadness. The are tear of joy see us female can very emotional when are base om how we are feeling so we cry if we are sad and sometime we cry if we feel very happy." Chica T said as she was still cry tear of joy " It it's g g going t to take m m me awhile t to get u use to a a all these f f feelings, b b but I'm g g glad that I I'm here f for I I always w w wonder what it it was li like to b be alive." Mia then start crying tears after she hear that Chica T was that she was here. Dj just stay in clothing store and look out the window as He wait for Mia and Chica T to stop crying tears of joy. As he was look out the window he notice a boat pull up at the dock he also saw that the boat came from the direction of Wild Island. He then said to himself " When the girls are done crying I'll see if they would like to meet the new person that has arrived to the island. Couple minutes late Dj notice that girl had stop crying he hand them each a tissue Chica and Mia then wipe their eyes with the tissues and throw them in the trash can that was near the door. Dj asks " I was wondering would yous like to go me the new person that has arrive on the that at the dock?" Mia then ask " When did that boat get here?" Dj said " It came while yous to were crying tears of joy." Mia and Chica T both said "Oh" at the same time they then started laughing. They then look at Dj and said "Well let's go meet this person that was arrive at the dock." They leave the clothing store and head toward the dock. When they reach the dock they see a boy getting off the boat he is wear plain dog ears on his heads his hair is black and his eyes are black he is wearing white long sleeve button up shirt, a red bow tie, gray shorts, gray suspenders, white sock and black shoe. As soon as his feet touched the dock they all said together " Welcome to Aibumloc Island." they then notice the surprise look on his face. Mia says " My name is Mia." Chica T says "My name is Chica T." Dj says " My name is Dj.". The boy says "My name is Wolfiestar and your Island seem like it is a fun Island." Dj said thanks for we want this island to be fun. They then say at the same time to Wolfiestar. " We all like to be your friend." Wolfie says " Sure all of you can be friends with me." Mia then said " Well it getting late I think we should head back to the apartment building, but lets all hang out together tomorrow we can meet at the fountain. The others nodded their heads then walk to the apartment building where they want to sleep for the night.

 _Please read and review If there is a Mii you like me add to Aibumloc Island I will add the mii to the Aibumloc Island in my story and in my game and the mii could be a your mii or a character of a book, movies, TV shows, video games, cartoons, or, anime._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 _Disclaimer: I own misty she is a character for pokemon and I don't own Roll she is a character from Megaman._

The next day Dj, Mia, Chica T, and Wolfiestar, want to the fountain where they agree to meet each other, When They all at the fountain, Dj asks " What do yous want to do today?" Mia said " Since there is a lot of snow on the ground how about we build some snowmen ." They all said "Sure that sounds like fun." As they where get read to build the snowmen Dj look out to the ocean and saw that storm clouds where form in the sky. He look at the other and said "A storm is coming we better get inside." They just made it inside as the storm hit. " Wolfiestar asked " What are we going to do now since it is rain outside?" Mia said "We can head to my apartment I can make us something to eat and we could watch that new Ghostbusters Movie" They then said " That does good for there not much else we could do." They then head to Mia apartment and step inside it. Mia then say since we are going to be watching the new Ghostbusters I go make us some popcorn to eat." Dj then says " He I help make the popcorn.

Dj then follow Mia into the kitchen and he then looks at Mia and says " Mia I was wonder will you be my girlfriend for you are the most beautiful young lady that I ever seen." Mia feel her cheeks become warmer for it make her feel very good that dj that she and was beautiful and now he want to be her boyfriend. Mia said " Sure I be your a girlfriend, but I never thought any one would every want to be my boyfriend." She the walks up to david with a smile on her face and gives him a kiss on the lips. After they made the popcorn Dj and walked back into the room holding hands. The others saw this and smile at the sight of it. Mia said " Since the popcorn is made let's now start the new Ghostbuster movie."

They were all sitting enjoying the movie, when all of the sudden they heard a loud bang and then girls scream as the room when dark. Chica T asks "Why is room so dark now." Dj said " It's because the storm knock the power out and there is nothing we can do about for it looks like the power is out all over the island." Mia said " I have candles and matches I"ll go get them this way we will have some light in here." Mia left the room and in less then ten minutes. she sat the candle down and lit it. A second after Mia lit the candle they hear a that sound like a girl coming for the outside They all when to the window where they saw a orange hair girl being toss a about in the ocean she then end up on the beach where they saw that she was now unconscious and she was wearing a two piece bathing suit. The storm stop just as quickly as it appear. Dj said Let go to the beach and see if she ok." Mia said I'll bring the towel so it can be wrap around her body."

They all walk down to the beach where that saw the orange hair girl was still laying in the sand face first. The Orange hair girl then open her eyes then sat up onto the sand she look at the area surrounding her. That's when she notice the four people standing near her and she ask " Where am I, Who are yous, who am I?" Dj said " You are on Aibumloc Island My name Dj that Mia there is Chica T and that is Wolfiestar." They all wave at her Mia then ask " You can't remember what you name is?" The Orange hair girl said "No I can't. " she then start crying Mia the walk over to her and gave a hug to comfort her Mia then wrapped the towel around the orange hair girl's body."

Chica T look at Dj and asked "She doesn't know her name so what are we going to call her?' Dj said "We can call her Misty for she does remind me of Misty from pokemon she even even look like her, but let's ask her if Ok if we call her that." Dj then look a the orange hair and ask " We we wondering if it is ok that we call you Misty?" The orange hair girl said " Sure and for some reason I even like that name."Her body started feel itchy which made her start scratching her body just to stop the itchy feeling." Mia said " I Know what is causing that let's go to the bathroom this way you can get yourself clean." Mia took her hand and lead to the bathroom" Chica said "I go get her another outfit to wear. " Chica then ran towards the direction of the clothing store.

Dj and Wolfiestar are still at the beach wait for the girls to return. When the notice a airship stopping above the dock . They walk over to the dock were they see a rope ladder hang down from it and a girl with blond hair and blue eyes climbing down the rope ladder. She is she is a wear a red flower camisole dress and brown strap sandals. When the girl reach the dock she see Dj and Wolfiestar and says "My name is Roll and I hopes yous can tell me where I'm at." Dj says "You are on Aibumloc island and my name is Dj." Wolfiestar says "My name is Wolfiestar."

Dj looks at Roll notices that she looks to be a year younger then Wolfiestar. He then ask Her " How did you and your airship get here? Roll says "I was just fly in my world when a rift open up in the sky above me and pulled me through it, After that I notice that this sky look different from the sky I always flew in. Then I notice this Island decide to fly to here. After rolled was done talking they then notice Roll's airship flying off in the distence with out her on it. Roll says " Oh great now what I am going to do that had all my stuff on that airship." Dj says "Well you can live here on this island with the rest of us." Roll says "Sure that sounds very nice and thank you." That is when Wolfiestar saw the three girls coming towards the dock. Mia looks at new girl and says "My name is Mia." Chica T says " My name is Chica T." Misty says " I can't remember my name, but you can call me Misty for that the other are going call me that." Roll nods her her to Misty as she says " My name is Roll and is nice to meet all of you."

Dj and Wolfiestar now notice that Misty is wearing a red formal dress. white leggings, and blue flat heal shoe. Dj and wolfiestar say at same time " You look very pretty." Misty cheeks turn red as she says "Thank you." Mia thought it was very cute that Misty was blushing at the compliment that they gave her. Dj look at they other and said " Let's head to the apartment build we can go to my apartment and watch something on netflix or hulu." They all then want to Dj apartment where they watch where they watch every episode that was available of Sleepy Hollow on Hulu.

Mia said " It now pretty late so let go to are apartment to get some sleep and Roll hope you enjoy living here with us " Roll said " Yeah I am for today has been very fun and I can hardly wait for tomorrow to come." They then leave Dj's appartment and head to their own apartment where they all fall asleep just as their head hits the pillow.

 _Please read and review_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Ice KIng_

The next day Dj and Mia are holding hands as they walk to the fountain where they are meeting , Chica T, Wolfiestar, Misty and, Roll. As they reach the fountain they see the sitting look at and smiling for they they are happy to see that Mia and Dj are now boyfriend and girlfriend, Dj and Mia sit on the edge of the found with the other. Mia then let's go of dj hand then gives him a very sweet kiss on the lips. After she is done kissing Dj she notice that Roll sitting beside her and has a worried look o her face. She then ask " Can I help you for I can see that you are worried about something?"

Roll says " Yeah I like Wolfiestar and I want ask him to be my boyfriend, but I'm also afraid to ask him for I don't what he will say." Mia says You should ask him for there is chance that he may say yes or he may so no, but longer you wait the harder it will be for you." Roll says " You are right there is no harm in asking." Mia then says " Take him down to the beach and ask him the question there this way yous will be alone." Roll nods her head as she get up of the found and walk over to Wolfiestar both of them then walk down toward the beach. Mia just sits there looking at them with a smile on her face and wish Roll the best of luck. then all of a sudden puff of smoke appears in front of her when the smoke clears she see spikey blond hair and blue eyes boy that look to be twelve years old." The boy see Mia and ask" What ninja village is this?" Mia says " You are not in a ninja village this place is called Aibumloc Island and my name is Mia."

the boy said " My name is Naruto,but I got to for I can't stay my friends need my help." He then tried to disappear in a puff of smoke and he that nothing was happening. He look at Mia and asked " What is keep me from leave Aibumloc Island?" Mii says "I don't know." They then hear a voice from the sky say "The reason you can't leave this island is because of the magic dome that is covering the island." which cause everyone to look up at the sky, Where they see a man with white hair, white beard, and bkack eyes. he is wearing a blue robe, no shoe on his and there a s gold crown on his head. Mia ask "What dome are you talking about I can't see anything covering island and my name is Mia." The guy in sky says "The reason you can not see IT is because you are not a wizard like me and My name is Ice king." Ice king then lands on the ground.

Dj then walk over to the Ice King and says "My name is Dj and can remove the magic dome covering this Island?" Ice King says " No I can't remove it, I can only control snow and ice with my magic, but I can tell you this more people will come from other world just like those two girl and the one down at the beach." Mia say." We knew that Chica T came from a different world." Dj said " I figure that Roll came from a different world when she flew here on a airship, but your saying Misty from a different world too." Ice King said " Yeah that is what I'm saying she came from another world just like Naruto and I. we are now stuck here and the magic dome may cause other side effect on this island we won't know what that is until something strange happens."

They all wonder what he meant by that and Mia was now wonder who the next persons would be and what worlds would they come from. Mia then looking down at the beach and saw that Roll was still talking to Wolfiestar. She hoped that it would work out good for Roll. for she knew that she was happy with Dj and she want Roll to have that same feel as well. Roll was on the beach stand in front of Wolfiestar she was still afraid to ask the him the question, but knew that if she didn't ask it now she would never be able to do it later. She look straight at Wolfiestar and said " I believe I have a crush on you and I was hope you be my boyfriend. you don't have to give your answer right now if you need more time that ok for I can wait for I can wait for your answer.' Wolfiestar look at Roll and says " I will be your friend, but I can't be your boyfriend for I am gay." Roll smiles and says"Sure we be friends and thanks for being honest with me." They then walk to back to the fountain are where they see to new figures" Roll looks at the other and asks " Who are they?" Dj says "They are Naruto and Ice king on they will staying on Aibumloc Isand for none us can leave for a magic dome that is covering this Island is keep us all here." Roll and Wolfie then nodded there to says they understand. Roll then look at Naurto and Ice King and says" My name is Roll." Wolfiestar looks at Naurto and Ice King and says "My name is Wolfiestar." As they decide to head back to the apartment building Mai starts wondering who else will end up trap on this island with them.


End file.
